


Hanahaki

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, The Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, blood tw, poor baby stan :(, this is so short omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan Uris suffers from unrequited love.





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry

Stanley never should have fallen for Bill.

He knew that he would never love him back. Each second he had with him, he was slowly slipping into a deep hole of confusing teenage emotions. He should have restricted how much time he spent with him. Lied when he wanted to hang out. Stand next to someone else when in a group. But he couldn't help it.

Stan kept his hopes up. He didn't know Bill's exact sexuality. It was a possibility he wasn't straight and had an attraction to men. In that case, Stan could truly confess how he feels. Who knows--maybe Bill would return those feelings. 

And one day Stan's crush developed even further into love. He was always thinking about Bill, no matter what he was doing. His heart fluttered all day. Smiling for what seemed to be no reason. If someone asked why he was smiling, he would say no reason, and that he didn't even notice he was.

"C-C-Can I ask you something?" Bill asked, his face projecting a somewhat serious emotion. Stan only had to look into his beautiful, baby blue eyes for his cheeks to start warming up.

"Sure, yeah," Stan said quietly.

"This has been on my mind for a while," he whispered. "And I think I can, um, trust you enough to tell you."

Butterflies were swarming Stan's stomach. Hitting the walls. Eating away at him in anticipation. He expectantly looked at the other, flannel-shirt-bearing boy, who seemed to be a little lost in thought on how to word what he was trying to say.

"Do you think... B-B-Beverly likes me?"

Stan looked over to Beverly Marsh, who was scolding Richie Tozier like a dog. Stan didn't care for what Richie had done this time. His heart had dropped straight to his stomach, and the butterflies that were occupying it were destroying it, and dying immediately afterwards. What was he supposed to say? He felt as if he spoke he would stutter more than Bill has in his entire life.

"Uh... s-sure, dude, I don't see why not."

"I t-t-think she does," he said, smiling to himself. "I really l-l-like her."

Stan honestly could see why. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Beverly (or any women at all for that matter), but he did think she was very pretty, with her freckled nose, short-cut red hair, and bright, piercing blue eyes. She wasn't afraid to be herself.

She was better than him.

***

The next morning, with barely any sleep, Stan woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom. He lifted the seat of the toilet, grabbed each side of it, and opened his mouth over the bowl. He expected a disgusting, chunky liquid to spill from his mouth, but when he opened his eyes, colorful flower petals were floating in the water. He coughed violently and more flowers erupted, a small drop of blood trickling down his lips.

They were not any kind of flower, no. They were purple bellflowers. Bill's favorite. He had a bush of them growing outside of his house.

Once he believed he was done, Stan sat against the bathroom wall and cried. It hurt--his heart was broken in two pieces, like the roots of the plants split it in half. His head was pounding unbearably. His stomach felt nearly empty, except for the dead butterflies and the petals that were soon to come from his mouth eventually. He even felt like he was going to die. Like whatever this thing he had was going to kill him.

He was too afraid to tell his parents. This didn't seem normal. They would think he was possessed by a demon or something like that. Weeks upon weeks of frequent bathroom trips and waking up to bloodied bellflowers sitting on his chest.

And he died in his bathtub, surrounded by flowers. He was right. It was going to kill him.

Stanley never should have fallen for Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written something with hanahaki disease in it so i hope this does it justice bc it's such a cool concept??? yeah


End file.
